Gallery: Hideous Zippleback
Development Concept Art Zippleback Final by Nico Marlet and Zhaoping Wei.jpg|''Zippleback Final''(below) by Nico Marlet and Zhaoping Wei Two Headed by Nico Marlet.png|''Two Headed'' by Nico Marlet Nico Marlet 08.png Two Headed by Nico Marlet 2.jpg|''Two Headed'' by Nico Marlet Dragons bod zippleback background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 02-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 04-1-.png 94bjlFBowaw.jpg HZ Concept Art 1.png HZ Concept Art 2.png HZ Concept Art 3.png HZ Concept Art 4.png HZ Concept Art 5.png Nico Marlet 13.png ''How to Train Your Dragon how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-451.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-457.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-458.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-6729.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-10371.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10348.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10353.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10490.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10492.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10494.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-2806.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-458.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-457.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-456.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-449.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-446.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-444.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10374.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10371.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10341.jpg CFDC0DF0-AFDC-4FDA-B997-2DDD1948660C.png Gift of the Night Fury Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1993.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2103.jpg|Baby Zippleback Book of Dragons Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-805.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-801.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-799.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-797.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg ''Dragons: Riders of Berk '' More dragons from above.png '' ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Hey!.png You two.png 3 dragons surround the babies 3.png 3 dragons surround the babies 2.png 3 dragons surround the babies 1.png 2 heads of a wild Zippleback.png The team is surrounded by dragons.png Other dragons coming 7.png Other dragons coming 6.png Other dragons coming 5.png Other dragons coming 4.png Other dragons coming 3.png Other dragons coming 2.png Other dragons coming 1.png The Hideous Zippleback ready to fire.png The gas of one head.png ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 Better_looking_mirror.png|Whip and Lash in "Team Astrid" Mulch_bucket_zippleback.png Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Screenshot (48).png|Titan Wing Zippleback Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Драконов.jpg Barf_cover.png|The Zippleback when it's about to unleash it's "Flaming Wheel". httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-7592.jpg FireBALL.png|"Flaming Wheel" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10461.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10614.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1968.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1971.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1994.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1996.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7951.jpg Games Official Online Card Game Hideous Zippleback Card.jpg Hideous Zippleback Card.png How to Train Your Dragon (game) HTTYDgame-Ham.JPG HTTYDgame-StuffnutsDragon.JPG|Stuffnut's Unnamed Zippleback 'DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons bod zipple portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Dragons: Rise of Berk Hideous Zippleback-RoB.png Titan Hideous Zippleback.png|Titan Wing Battle Hideous Zippleback - NBG.png|Battle Hideous Zippleback Barf & Belch in Rise of Berk.png|Barf and Belch Barf & Belch's Mate.png|Barf & Belch's Mate Barf & Belch's Offspring - NBG.png|Barf & Belch's offspring Whip & Lash.png|Whip and Lash Exiled_Hideous_Zippleback_-_NBG.png|Exiled Hideous Zippleback ROB-SparkleAndSparks-Transparent.PNG|Sparkle & Sparks Hideous Zippleback Egg.png|Hideous Zippleback Egg RoB Gauntlet Update Start Screen.png Yggdrasil Day 1 Protection.jpg School of Dragons Hideous zipplback.jpg 11060267_688816357890059_330123424758055500_n.png SOD-Titan-dragons-homepage-banner.jpg 13015609 860261517412208 35412845811872452 n.jpg SOD-MazeOfCheer-Zippleback1.JPG|In Loki's Maze of Cheers SOD-MazeOfCheer-Zippleback2.JPG SoD-Dragon Class Paints.jpg How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular HTTYD-LS-RuffTuffNestDragonEggBiterSnotlout2.jpg HTTYD-LS-RuffTuffNestDragonEggBiterSnotlout1.jpg HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon3.JPG|'Nesting Dragon' puppet deflated backstage HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon2.JPG HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon1.JPG HTTYD-LSbook-DragonSizes.JPG Promotional Material Hideous zippleback.jpg|Zippleback Egg Hideouszippleback-1-.png|In ''Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons, a sneak peek for HTTYD Which dragon rttes6 promo.jpg Renders Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback03.png Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback02.png Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback01.png hideouszippleback_zps7370b5a2.jpg Watcch_video_back_left.png Merchandise d113983773855b1595a38595aac73293.jpg Zippleback.jpg how-to-train-your-dragon-movie-8-5-inch-plush-figure-hideous-zippleback-8__11087.1461239340.jpg Other zipplebackmap.png|Zippleback on Hiccup's map ToTameATitan-SparksSpew.jpg|Sparks and Spew, a titan Zippleback in "To Tame a Titan!" Barf and belch.jpg Baby zipplebacks gallery 11 wm.jpg|Baby Zippleback Baby zipplebacks gallery 22 wm.jpg gyuk.jpeg|Zippleback exhibit IMG_3482.JPG ToBerkAndBeyond-ZipplebackStats.jpeg|In DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! Site Navigation Hideous Zippleback Hideous Zippleback